Two Wolves And A Bear
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Haytham, Krosis and Connor take refuge inside a Frontier cave to escape the winter outside for the night. The two older men in the trio try to keep their hands to themselves in front of the young Assassin, but are caught when Connor comes back earlier then expected from hunting. Something happens but not as the men had feared. Sexual Content, Male/Male/Male, slight incest


**Two Wolves And A Bear**

_A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot_

* * *

><p>"Stay here, you will get in my way." Connor snapped at the two Templar's and pointed his finger warningly, the two men looked at him uncaringly. The young Assassin left them in the cold cave to hunt some hares.<p>

Haytham looked out at his sons receding back for a moment before spinning on his heels, he and Krosis kissed and rolled to the ground while touching each other desperately.

The whole time they were with Connor they tried not to touch or give each other lustful looks, it was difficult.

Swiftly Krosis tugged both his and Haytham's pants down, the older man pumped his member to quickly bring it to a full stand. The Grand Master spread his legs wide and moaned as Krosis pushed into him easily, his walls spread smoothly for his long-time lover.

Krosis lifted Haytham up as he moved and kissed the man passionately, muffling the moans with his tongue. Haytham wrapped his arms and thighs tightly around his lover as he sucked the younger man's lower lip between his teeth.

A shadow fell over them from the entrance, Krosis looked up as he kept moving to meet the surprised eyes of the young Kenway. Connor looked down at them with mouth wide, he looked at his fathers closed eyed look of pleasure.

Krosis looked directly into Connor's eyes warningly, the young Assassin held the look from under his hood for a moment before silently lowering his bundle of hares. In his lust, Krosis couldn't help but feel admiration at the speed the young man was able to obtain them.

Connor didn't leave, he instead leaned against the side of the wall and observed with a blank look. It made the young Templar raise a brow at him and smirk, reaching down he took Haytham in his hand making the older man moan and arch.

Slowly he stroked the warm flesh under Connor's stare, never removing his eyes from the crossed armed Assassin or removing his smirk.

Haytham was breathing heavily as he tucked his head into Krosis' chest, he moaned out loudly as he came. Krosis let go and leaned away to pound faster into the older man, Haytham opened his eyes to look up at his lover.

But Krosis was looking somewhere else with a smirk, Haytham looked up to see his son there and paled. "Haytham…" The singsong tone made the Grand Master look at Krosis, the young Templar looked down at him with a grin before he tilted his torso.

A grunting cry fled Haytham before he could stop it, he arched into the floor and wriggled beneath his larger lover. In the haze of his eyes the older man could make out the shape of Connor stepping towards them.

The youngest of the three removed his own pants showing his growing hardness, Haytham swallowed at the sight of his son and looked to Krosis. The younger man looked down at Haytham and licked his lips before thrusting again.

Through lidded eyes, Haytham watched Connor stand over him in front of the young Templar and moaned as he watched his lover take the Assassin into his mouth.

His balls twinged at the sight of his own son being sucked by his lover. Haytham clung to Krosis with his nails as he watched closely, the young Templar dipped his head along Connor and rubbed the dark flesh of his balls bringing out moans from the half Native.

Krosis moaned as he came again and sighed when Haytham crawled from beneath Connor's legs. The older man observed the two with a dry mouth before standing and stripping from the rest of his clothes, Haytham helped Krosis out of his own redcoat jacket then rounded his son.

The youngest man had hand hands cupped behind Krosis' head while he thrust into the warm mouth, it was obvious Connor had been in a relationship like this before much to Haytham's surprise.

Slowly Haytham removed Connor's robes, making certain to run his nails against the man's dark flesh. Connor was much darker then the slightly tanned Krosis and white Haytham. The Grand Master looked the knots of muscle in Connor's back up and down, Native flesh was so tantalising looking.

And it seemed Krosis agreed with him by the deep moans his lover was giving around the cock. Slowly Haytham ran his tongue along the back of his sons neck drawing out a small grunt, Connor's thrusting slammed back into Haytham's rising hardness making both men moan.

As fast as he could Haytham brought his shaft to full hardness with one hand and spread his son's entrance with the fingers of his other, the youngest man moaned out a little louder but his movements didn't change pace. Slowly Haytham drove his fingers and curled them inside Connor drawing out more and more sounds.

Krosis must have done something because it made Connor gasp out and jerk hard, the young man said something in the Native language and breathed in a deep sigh. Haytham pushed up against his son so he could look over his shoulder to watch his lover.

The other Templar had bent down his head beneath Connor's balls and sucked deeply against the loose flesh while he rubbed up and down the dark cock, Haytham sighed and chucked. He knew how that felt.

Haytham removed his fingers and pushed the tip of his own shaft into Connor, the young man moaned and thrust backwards forcing his father deep inside him. The two sighed, Haytham wrapped his arms around his sons hips and pressed his palms against the man's naval as he began to thrust.

"Mmm, father…" Connor moaned as he threw his head back onto Haytham's shoulder, the older man bit and licked the offered flesh as he thrust.

Looking up, Krosis moaned as he watched father fuck son. The sight was of the two men's similar expressions of pleasure made Krosis want to bring out a beautiful sound from the Assassin, he took Connor deeply into his throat and held the man's balls so tight it was painful.

The Templar's moaned as Connor gave them to honour of a loud cry of ecstasy as he released. Krosis swallowed and rose to his feet, the taller man wrapped his arms tightly around the others filling and kissed Connor deeply.

The three men were burning with desire, the cold around them went unnoticed as they pressed against each other.

Haytham moaned as large hands messaged his arse while he pounded into Connor roughly. Lights flashed behind his eyes as he moaned out his own release, Krosis moved from Connor to kiss Haytham thus squishing the sagging Assassin between them.

Krosis pulled away from them and sighed as he looked at the two while standing against the cool wall, both Kenway's eyes looked down his body to his hard member with lust making Krosis' skin crawl with desire.

Father and son knelt together at Krosis feet, they gave each other a silent message before they both licked up and down the large cock. Connor fondled the man's balls while Haytham rubbed his lover's thigh, the pleasure made Krosis lean against the cave wall for leverage as his legs trembled with desire.

"You two…"

Haytham ducked his head down to take Krosis' balls into his mouth as Connor moved back, the Assassin took Krosis into his mouth and instantly moved his head up and down in a nodding bob. Moaning, Krosis wrapped a hand through Connor's hair and the other in Haytham's making the two men moan.

Reaching around his lover, Haytham thrust his fingers in and out of his arse. Krosis thrust into Connor's mouth with a drawn out groan and his hands tightened. Haytham licked and sucked at Krosis' balls and moaned against the flesh.

Krosis hissed and he pulled Connor down to the teeth against him, the half Native's throat contracted around the man's tip as he swallowed. Finished swallowing, he began to suck again making Krosis moaned and tremble. Haytham moved away to lean against the wall and stroke himself as he watched.

When Krosis was hard, Connor moved away and pulled the tall man down beneath him. Haytham almost hyperventilated as he watched his son position Krosis at his hole and slam down, the young Templar arched and gripped at the Assassin's hips as Connor sprung onto him and grounded.

Haytham's eyes didn't know where to look. He looked from his lover's silently screaming face, to his sons bouncing cock then up to the look on Connor's face as he slammed down. It was overloading Haytham's mind, he came quickly to the sight.

Roaring to the skies, Krosis came inside Connor's warm walls. The young Assassin wiggled a few times brining out a groan before pulling off, cum ran down his thighs as he moved to his clothes.

"This was… an experience." Krosis muttered humorously from his spread out position on the ground, Haytham grinned in agreement as he joined Connor in getting dressed. The young Templar was the last to dress as the cold started to bite again.

With his blank expression returned, Connor moved to his hares and began to deal with them. This whole experience made the men hungry.

Like wolves and a giant bear.


End file.
